empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wirru
Wirru (HD 65216) Asgardian Alliance Distance from Sol 112 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 9,869,384 Number of assigned police squadrons: 12 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 5 System jump gate coordinates 20243791 Ascension 07 53 41 Declination -63 38 50 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 65216, 0.92 solar masses, unknown solar radii, metallicity -0.12 Fe/H, spectral class G5 V Non-CHZ planets Wirru 2, 712 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 5542 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity 0.15, equilibrium temperature 318 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Wirru 2 b, 1.39 Earth masses, 1.3 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 300 K, uninhabited Wirru 2 c, 1.1 Earth masses, 1.05 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 305 K, uninhabited Wirru 2 d, 0.56 Earth masses, 0.59 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 309 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Wirru 1, 385 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 613 days, semi-major axis 1.37 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.41, equilibrium temperature 205 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Wirru 1 b, 0.99 Earth masses, 0.95 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 249 K, population 3,217,852 Wirru 1 c, 0.95 Earth masses, 0.96 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 252 K, population 3,149,995 Wirru 1 d, 0.9 Earth masses, 0.93 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 3,362,617 Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 0.25 AU System Details Wirru is a major source of compressed gases for the Asgardian Alliance. It has very few metallic asteroids in its asteroid belt, which is between 4.0 and 6.0 AU from the star; note that a Level 3 station known to have dealings with the UEO is located in this asteroid belt. Wirru is one of the Asgardian systems where the police practically let the pirates do whatever they want, as long as they stay away from the Asgardian Defense Force base in the system, which is guarded by five ADF squadrons of Starterror interceptors and three squadrons of police Hornet Mk2 interceptors; this is quite a heavy defense force for a minor base, but this is mainly an excuse not to patrol most of the spacelanes. This region of space is notable for being the area of the disappearance of a generation ship; the Donald Trump, the first Brock Industries-sponsored generation ship, heading for this system, was lost within a light-year of the star. If you want to come here to trade, I would recommend at least a Korolev Class Interceptor, but if you want a larger hold go with a Conqueror or Lanerunner, as both of these ships are fairly tough and can deal out a lot of damage as well. Mining in Wirru is dangerous but generally profitable if you have a powerful ship; researchers rarely come to this system so you won’t get good deals on research materials, but metals (if you can find them- they’re somewhat rare here!) will fetch a good price at any station in this system. The primary concern in Wirru is to have a tough, powerful ship; then it can be fun. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs